


Tonight the World Dies

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agony, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dean mourns, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, S12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Season 12 spoilers, True Love, all the feels, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: “Please.” He's had this dream more times than he can count. All he needs to do is wake up. But more time passes. Cas's body remains unmoving.





	Tonight the World Dies

**Author's Note:**

> You guys... I don't even know where to begin. I'm heartbroken. I'm in shock (although, ask my hubs, I called it at the beginning of the season). 
> 
> Wrote this Friday morning as a way to cope. 
> 
> Come commiserate with me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)

“I told you to never do that again. You promised. You promised, Cas.” Dean slumps forward, his head falling at an awkward angle on Cas’s chest. He turns his face toward Cas’s, his cheek pressed to where he once heard a heartbeat. “Please,” he whispers, a fresh wave of tears spilling over, splattering unceremoniously on that crisp white shirt. 

Dean brings a hand to Cas’s cheek, his thumb smoothing over than perpetual stubble. “Please.” He's had this dream more times than he can count. All he needs to do is wake up. But more time passes. Cas's body remains unmoving. His wings remain burned into the earth. For a moment, Dean has the strange urge to collect all those scorched rocks, all that scorched dirt, and bottle them up. They're the last things Dean will ever have to remind him of Cas’s wings. 

He grabs a handful of trench coat and buries his face in that place between Cas’s neck and shoulder. He breathes him in -- clean and warm and earthy -- and it only makes Dean sob harder. “You were a gift -- _my_ gift,” he cries. “You're supposed to keep gifts. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Avenged Sevenfold song.


End file.
